April 15, 2013 - LemonAID Warriors
LemonAID Warriors & WeStopHate Lulu Cerone: "Hi, I'm Lulu Cerone, founder of LemonAID Warriors, and I've teamed up with Monster High to launch the Ghouls Helping Ghouls campaign. Together, we're spreading the message that when ghouls come together to do something thoughtful for others, they are actually helping to foster compassion, respect, kindness, and acceptance. And to inspire all of you Monster High fans, I'm here with Emily-Anne Rigal, founder of WeStopHate and Monster High pro-social alum. Some of you may know her as Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper. Hey, EMily!" Emily-Anne Rigal: "Hi, Lulu!" Lulu Cerone: "When did you realize that you are a ghoul who can make a difference?" Emily-Anne Rigal: "I think I've always known that I can make a difference because my parents really instilled in me that, you know, I can do whatever I set my mind to. So once I found something that I was passionate about, which for me was raising tween-esteem, I became determined to do that." Lulu Cerone: "So, lets say that there's a ghoul out there, who really wants to make a change, but doesn't exactly know what she wants to change or where she wants to start. What advice would you give her?" Emily-Anne Rigal: "That's a great question. I think my best advice would be that that ghoul should just start. You know, if there's something that a ghoul wants to do, you know, we're never going to have it all figured out, but if we just start, we're able to learn along the way." Lulu Cerone: "Were there any specific ghouls that have helped you along your way?" Emily-Anne Rigal: "Definitely, and I like to call those ghouls YouTube-ghouls. Because they were teens who loved making YouTube videos, so I asked them for their support in helping spread the word about the videos that I was creating on the WeStopHate YouTube channel." Lulu Cerone: "You have changed the lives of so many people. And you really are setting an example for my generation in changing the way that we treat each other. Which is absolutely amazing. But how has this project really changed your self-esteem?" Emily-Anne Rigal: "It's changed my self-esteem so much. I've really become so much more confident through doing my project WeStopHate.org, because I've gotten to work with so many amazing teens and helped them see their potential and through that I was able to feel great about myself, because I was doing good in the world." Lulu Cerone: "You are such an inspiration to me and to so many Monster High fans out there and really to everyone. So thank you so much for all of your tips today. It was really great to talk to you." Emily-Anne Rigal: "Thank you so much. I'm so excited about this campaign and I want to do whatever I can to help support it." Lulu Cerone: "That's awesome. I'm super-excited too! Bye!" Emily-Anne Rigal: "Bye!" Source * LemonAID Warriors & WeStopHate Category:Press coverage